Tourniquet
by ChaoticAngel774
Summary: Sequel to Friends with Money. Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club go back to Ouran High and live there life. Four long years later, a familiar figure shows up. Things have changed a lot. Full summary inside. R
1. Prolouge

**Tourniquet**

By ChaoticAngel774

_Summary: Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club go back to Ouran High and live there life. Four long years later, a familiar figure shows up. Things have changed a lot. Can they put things back together as it used to be? Can Haruhi tell her true feelings to the one she loves most before its too late?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

Hikaru grabbed Haruhi and lifted her up bride style. Slowly, all of them walked back to where they were staying and placed Haruhi in her room. When she was placed down on the bed, she began to stir. Kyoya was in a chair blaming himself with a shocked look on his face. '_It's my entire fault.' _Kyoya chanted in his mind repeatedly. Haruhi saw this and slowly made her way to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and told him, "It's not your fault Kyoya-senpai."

Kyoya threw her off him and knocked his chair back. "Y-you're r-right," he drawled out slowly, "It's not my fault he left. It's your fault!" Haruhi's eyes widen in fear and shock. Kyoya lifted his hand and smacked her. He prepared to smack her again, but Hunny stopped him. "It's nobody's fault this happened Kyoya." Told Hunny in a cold voice. Kyoya's eyes narrowed and he slowly put his hand down. Haruhi whispered a low sorry and then broke down crying.

**Time Skip – 1 Week Later**

"Kyoya-senpai, I am sorry. In a couple of days, I will leave this town. I'll disappear from your life so you will never see me again. I am sorry for making you lose your best friend. I didn't mean too." Told Haruhi with silent tears streaming down her face. Haruhi gave Hikaru and Kaoru the uniforms she barrowed, and slowly she walked away. "I'm sorry. One day, hopefully, you all will forgive me and we will see each other." With that, Haruhi left the room, leaving them all dazed with shock.

"Haruhi, wait please!" shouted Hikaru quickly catching up to her. Kaoru followed after his twin.

Haruhi paused in the hallway and asked, "What Hikaru?" "Don't leave! I don't want to lose you too!" Haruhi left a sad smile on her face and whispered, "I'll be back in a year that should be enough time for Kyoya-senpai to calm down."

The bell rang and students crowed the halls. When they were all gone, Haruhi was too. The twins' toy was gone.

This is the first chapter! I hope you liked it. I know it was short, but I am still unsure of how I want this to go and end. Review! The more reviews, the faster I will update! Yes, I know they are OOC. 


	2. Leaving

**Tourniquet**

**Chapter 2 by ChaoticAngel774**

_Summary: Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club go back to Ouran High and live there life. Four long years later, a familiar figure shows up. Things have changed a lot. Can they put things back together as it used to be? Can Haruhi tell her true feelings to the one she loves most before its too late?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

RECAP

Haruhi paused in the hallway and asked, "What Hikaru?" "Don't leave! I don't want to lose you too!" Haruhi left a sad smile on her face and whispered, "I'll be back in a year that should be enough time for Kyoya-senpai to calm down."

The bell rang and students crowed the halls. When they were all gone, Haruhi was too. The twins' toy was gone.

END RECAP

The twins were shocked tremendously. They couldn't move at all, that is until the knees gave out. They fell to the ground and just looked at the where Haruhi was last standing. Hikaru started to shake in anger, but at the same time, silent tears were running down his face. He just couldn't understand why this was happening just because of one incident.

"H-how could this happen?" mumbled Hikaru.

Kaoru had then just noticed his brother's state of shock. Slowly, Kaoru made his way to his brother before embracing Hikaru in a hug and crying onto his shoulder.

Soon Hikaru stopped crying and started to feel his anger leek out.

"It's your fault she left! You stupid idiot! Why did you make her leave! It's not her fault! You part of the reason why too! Don't go making accusations just because you don't get something!" Hikaru shouted at Kyoya, his head hung low.

Hikaru began to stand up slowly but steadily. Hunny and Mori stood in the back ready to intercept if a fight would begin (thought I forgot about them didn't you.).

"I hate you! You are truly a despicable person Kyoya!" shouted Hikaru who now stood strong.

Hikaru glared at Kyoya before he grabbed his brother who just began to stand and dragged Kaoru away.

"I quit the Host Club. You can run it yourself Kyoya." Hikaru mumbled before walking away with his brother following.

"…"

"You did it to yourself Kyoya," said Hunny seriously before taking off. After all, he went to college now, just as Mori goes to college too.

Kyoya just stood there, all alone, just by himself. Now he, Kyoya Ohtori, had felt the true meaning of being lonely.

With Haruhi

Haruhi looked out of the window of her plane. She was truly leaving everyone. All she could hope was that they could forgive her and just hopefully they could forget her no matter how much it hurt. Haruhi was hurting inside and she knew she wasn't the only one. Everyone else in the Host Club was too. Quietly, without realizing it, Haruhi began to cry. Though trying to be strong, she wiped away the tears and clenched her fists and thought, '_I will be strong. Maybe I will come back one day… Just one day… But not today or anytime soon…'_

**I will end it here just because I'm evil! I know I haven't updated in forever! I promise I will update soon with a much longer chapter than the first two. I just wanted to update and I guess I kind of left off with a cliffy didn't I. Anyways, REVIEW!**

**Also, vote on pairing!**

**You can only choose between:**

**HaruhixTamaki**

**HaruhixKyoya**

**HaruhixHikaru**

**HaruhixKaoru**

**REVIEW! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! Also, you can give me ideas for the next chapter if you want. Flames will be used to create torture methods for my worst enemy who I plan to make their like a living hell… Anyways, review and vote!**


	3. Broken Toy

**Tourniquet Chapter 3**

**By ChaoticAngel774**

_Summary: Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club go back to Ouran High and live there life. Four long years later, a familiar figure shows up. Things have changed a lot. Can they put things back together as it used to be? Can Haruhi tell her true feelings to the one she loves most before its too late?_

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

**RECAP**

Kyoya just stood there, all alone, just by himself. Now he, Kyoya Ohtori, had felt the true meaning of being lonely.

With Haruhi

Haruhi looked out of the window of her plane. She was truly leaving everyone. All she could hope was that they could forgive her and just hopefully they could forget her no matter how much it hurt. Haruhi was hurting inside and she knew she wasn't the only one. Everyone else in the Host Club was too. Quietly, without realizing it, Haruhi began to cry. Though trying to be strong, she wiped away the tears and clenched her fists and thought, '_I will be strong. Maybe I will come back one day… Just one day… But not today or anytime soon…'_

**END RECAP**

**One-year time skip**

Everyone in the Host Club had changed. Mori and Hunny had graduated and left many fan girls in the dark. That was until they said they would still stay in the Host Club. Kyoya still ran the Host Club for Tamaki. It was only those three. Hunny was still hyperactive and acted like a kid. Only thing is he grew from 4'9" to 5'4" in height but still looked cute. More girls clung to him now. Mori was still the same except he wasn't as happy as he used to be. All of the Host Club members missed both Tamaki and Haruhi so much.

The twins were back in there own world again. They were just like what they used to be like before they came to the Host Club. Except now, they were meaner, and much colder to everyone but each other. They had much hate in there eyes now, and the ignored everyone. Almost everyone in the school found out what happened. Nobody could believe it either. They thought the Host Club would stay the same. Nothing seemed wrong with their friendship or anything. But, something did happen, and the group broke up.

Haruhi was gone, the twins were cold again, and Tamaki seemingly disappeared.

Kyoya, he barely changed at all. He was colder, but still the same with the customers. He didn't get close to anybody, and yet he was very sad. He regretted everything that happened since the trip. He wouldn't stop wondering what would have happened if he hadn't kissed Haruhi. He sometimes wished he wasn't born. He hated himself for doing what he did. He made the whole group split up. Ignored the advice Hunny and Mori gave, and he ignored his friends needs. Kyoya had let his anger control him, and he didn't stop it. All he thought was that Haruhi had deserved it. Now, because of him, the Host Club was broken. It wasn't like it used to be and it never would be.

With Haruhi

Haruhi had changed a lot. Over time she grew slightly taller, her chest grew larger (not by much really), her hair was down to her waist again, and her brown eyes that used to be so large weren't as large. They were smaller, enough to know that they had gotten smaller. Her eyes showed nothing. It was as if she were a broken toy.

Haruhi was getting off the plane. She was going back to Ouran. She was going to see the Host Club again. Well, what was left of it. Haruhi hoped nothing bad had happened that she had caused. After all, she caused enough trouble as it is. Or so she thought it was all her fault, but the others knew it wasn't. She just blamed herself for no reason. But now, she was back, and she was going to make a new friendship with them all. Hopefully the would accept her, or she will stay a broken toy. She might even commit suicide if they don't accept her. Who knows? Haruhi had changed a lot. She wasn't that strong, confident girl anymore. Haruhi, was just a broken toy that needed to be fixed… Just one thing, how could she be fixed? Who would fix Haruhi if she is fixing everyone else?

**Short I know. But I just had to leave you all with a cliffy. I'm so sorry about it, but I can't help it. Next chapter will be much longer than the others. Promise! I'm so bad though. I've been making new fan fictions and one-shots and not updating. Sorry! Review or cliffies will be left on every chapter like I have been doing. Review! Also, vote who you want Haruhi to be with because now I'm not sure if I should have Haruhi with Tamaki…**


End file.
